


Hidden Secrets

by arashiwolfprincess



Series: The Price [2]
Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: AU, Harsh and Cold Ramses, Language, M/M, Mentions of Harsh and Cold Seti, OCs - Freeform, OOC, Past Child Abuse, Sexual tensions and content, Slash, Slave Moses, Violence, hinted past mpreg/preg, implied gender fluid individual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moses just wish to have some small bit of peace from the palace and away from Ramses who is becoming more hot and cold depending the mood he gets in. He spots a couple of people from his past along with a child he hasn’t seen in a while. Ramses becomes enrage seeing what’s his talking with a stranger besides the child in Moses’s arms. There seems to be some secrets Moses has hidden away from him. He is planning on getting to the bottom of it and may lead to worse consequences later on because of his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Secrets

Dull brown eyes gazes blankly at the ceiling above him as the unwanted moans pass his lips more mechanical and force out than anything else. Moses shuts his eyes keeping a tighter chain around his heart not to feel much as Ramses’s lips sucks on his pulse point making his body go weak. Heat sears through his veins. A sharp gasp pass his lips and body arches up under that cold hand. His mind goes back behind being just Pharaoh Ramses’s personal slave fuck toy. Panting Moses feels the familiar tingling and tightening feeling within the pit of his stomach and his balls causes him to ache for release. He arches up only to be push hard down on the bed. He stares into cold dark brown eyes bordering to black as they glare at him forcing him to submit rather unwillingly though sighs tilting his head aside.

He miss the anger and confusion in Ramses’s eyes flickering through at his sudden submission. Why would it matter even if he did notice? His freedom even though worthy sacrifice as there been several big problems because of that. One be not able to see his older siblings after meeting them again as adults. The brother-sister relationship between Tzipporah and him after feelings fizzle down as to just a crush on both sides before they found other people that have their hearts racing. How he miss his lover, the handsome Desert Prince who been able to hold him safely in his arms. He who help him heal the Ramses hole with his own love as the feelings been more one-sided and pinning for Ramses.

Tears rolls down his cheeks letting Ramses’s name shout from his lips. His heart even if a tiny piece belongs to Ramses but most is with his Desert Prince. This man above him isn’t the Ramses he once fallen for. This one is harsh and cold even bordering on violent much like Seti once was when he has too much wine in his system hidden from Tuya’s eyes as well. How he learn to fear the man as his harsh temper at times turns to become violent. He pushes the thoughts out of his mind ignore as the several weeks of being a slave to Ramses just using him to fuck. He silently counts until Ramses catches his breath before pulling out of him.  
  
Moses grits his teeth scoffing silently moving out of the bed to grab a cloth to clean himself. He hobbles to the chair where a loincloth been toss. He winces as the cloth rubs against his tender limp member. He glances down seeing bruises starting to form at his hips from Ramses’s tight hold.  It seems a visit to the Wabu would be necessary than for healing creams and salves besides the  preventive conception tonic he takes to keep a very private and hidden secret given to him by God years before.

“Hurry and get dress Moses as there is work to do,” The anger drips like acid from Ramses’s tongue leaving the stinging and pain in Moses hearing it.

He doesn’t answer struggling to put the loincloth after cleaning himself quickly figuring a heat like bath would help with his now aching muscles. He doesn’t even look at Ramses knowing it would cause his temper to rise higher.

“For fucking Ra’s sake Moses answer me when I’m talking to you.” He roars ready to come towards him.

“Yes Master,” Moses replies monotone putting on the rest of his clothes as the pain in his body would allow him to move.

He hides a flinch as Ramses is suddenly in front of him pushing him against the closest hard surface. He stares at the enrage eyes blankly.

Ramses glares harden. The scowl on his lips tighten as he looks at his slave and love that is disobedient to him is rather annoying and tiring. His glare doesn’t even seem to faze Moses. He waits for Moses to show some time of emotion. He doesn’t. He only stares back at him.

The dark depths full of dark and murderous anger. If there been any other emotion they be weak and fleet at best. Ramses will only have his body but not his heart.

 “Sorry Master for taking my time,” Moses said moving a step away only to be pushed harder against the wall and a large hand choking him for a moment.

He coughs once Ramses let’s go glaring. Not only his body is sore but his throat as well. He doesn’t get why Ramses seems to love grabbing him by the throat. It seems after he left Seti gotten to him teaching him the ways to treat people. His temper is more horrible. How can it be that it be worse when Tuya’s loving heart been around. What happen to her? He didn’t know what happen to the woman who raise him. He keeps his eyes firm to the ground knowing Ramses’s patience isn’t his strong suit and soon is muttering while storming out of the room. The door slam echoes in the room leaving an eerie feeling.

Moses trembles once it closes. He slides down the wall to hug his knees feeling the memories of similar looks given to him by Seti. It scares him still. He knows the man is dead or at least assumes of that. For a moment he thought its Seti he’s seeing instead of Ramses. It remind him of the day at the temple where he sees the images of those poor Hebrew babies thrown into the Nile River. The crocodiles feasting on them leaving the river to become filled with blood as families are force to watch with agony. Tears drips down his cheeks accepting his new fate that is crueler as he’s nothing just a slave to the man he once call brother and love more than. Holding him hostage from hose he cares for dearly and unable to see for the rest of his life.

Wallowing he didn’t hear the door open revealing a servant woman that has a kind look to her as concern eyes glance in his direction. She carefully walks over to the curl up man barely touching his shoulder causing him to stare wide fearful eyes at her.

“I’m sorry,” She murmurs meeting frighten brown eyes with her own lighter shade ones. “I see you sitting her and wasn’t sure if you were alright.”

“Who are you?” Moses whispers hoarsely seeing the familiar features to Ramses but not quite.

“A unnoticed and unwanted daughter of the Late Pharaoh Ramses with one of his concubines,” The woman answers scrunching up her nose obviously hating her sire as it been known he didn’t acknowledge those of the concubines but only of the one with the Queen.. “Anyways I’m Ishizu.”  
  
“Moses,” the man said grateful when the woman nods and gets him some water. “Thank you.”  
  
“If you don’t mind me asking but why did you come back,” Ishizu ask making Moses to glance at her as it been the one main question on all the servants’ minds as he seem to be slightly spoiled but kinder than the current pharaoh that been a very spoiled prince taking anything and everything as his own.

“To help my people that been slaves any way that I could as they shouldn’t live this life anymore. They faced enough it long enough. Other than it be my punishment for Ramses’s son dying.” Moses answers the agony of a child’s blood on his hands heavy on his heart.

“The prince didn’t die. Your God must have been generous to give him time for my two friends Nefi and Rashid found him,” Ishizu said seeing the shock and relief in Moses’s eyes. “Didn’t the Pharaoh let you know?”  
  
“No he didn’t. I’m glad he manage to live,” Moses replies thinking of seeing the prince and apologizing to him for giving getting him involve of the battle of wills between his father and he. “Thank you for telling me Ishizu.”

Moses frowns not sure why Ramses didn’t say but figure as his slave he didn’t have such a right to know. It still be nice as it left him heavy with guilt of such young and innocent blood on his hands. It makes him feel horrible if such a thing happen to his own….no he can’t think of that now.

He gets to his feet and the room spins around him. His body trembles and the walls closing in. Tears pricks the corner of his eyes. He’s on the verge of a panic attack. He needs fresh air.

“I…” He couldn’t speak as a lump forms in his throat.

“Fresh air and escape for a small time,” Ishizu said seeing it. She leads the trembling man with a wary smile on her lips to the hidden door behind a curtain that’s a servant’s door to enter the room once the Pharaoh is gone but she been order from the hall to clean the room by the said man.

Ramses didn’t know of it. Moses knows there are many servant passages as he use a few to hide from his lessons or Seti. He nods knowing she’s taking him to such.

“He won’t know you are gone if go through this way as there be more guards out patrolling the halls,” Ishizu tells him.

“Thank you,” he gasps moving to the lush blue curtains moving them aside opening the secret door before heading inside while the woman goes off tidying and cleaning the room. She barely hears the click of the door while the curtain flutters back into place as a cool breeze from the window sweeps inside the room. It leaves an ominous feeling to prick at the back of her mind. She struggles to ignore the feeling keeping a calm and neutral face when the door suddenly opens not even twenty minutes later revealing Pharaoh Ramses walking in.

Those cold eyes darkens with rage. The anger roll off of him sends the room’s temperature to drop below freezing. The tension suffocating and stifling.  He’s obviously looking for something not paying mind to the servant. Not seeing who he’s looking for. He turns to the servant tugging her head up by her hair causing her to cry out in pain. Light brown meets dark brown ones.

“ **WHERE IS MOSES?”** He roars out glaring at the woman not knowing who she is to him or her heritage.

“I don’t know my Pharaoh,” she chokes out being pull off the ground. “I’m only cleaning! I know nothing.

“Pathetic,” Ramses snarls tossing the woman aside as the look of animosity darkens. “For Fucking Ra’s sake I’m going to make sure he pays for this when I get my hands on him.”

He turns on his heels not before hitting the closest wall ignore the pain throbbing in his hand. Dark brown eyes blazes angrily with the smoldering anger and wrath. There is no denying the fact once Moses is found that he be in terrible pain. He leaves the bedroom snarling rather demonic like frightening even his bravest guards as servants jump out of the way keeping heads down low with shut mouths.

***********************

Moses ignores the pounding within his heart needing the air of the world outside the rooms and tired within the palace. He steps outside taking a deep breath of fresh air. The panic attack slowly goes away. He keeps an eye for any guards moving quickly to the gates quickly not wanting to be stop.  The sounds of people talking and shopping. The smells of cooked meats and meals filters the air. Soon he is farther away from the palace staying close to the throng of people moving and unable to see who he is.

He feels more relax. He’s no longer in the prison that once been his home as a child. He stops to lean against the wall. The pain flames up making him slightly light headed. All parts of his body hurt. A tingle of fear rips down his spine thinking of Ramses. Especially the sex seems worse and harsher later. He’s nothing but a slave to his brother.

He shakes his head to get rid of his thoughts about Ramses. His heart aches. Memories of the desert comes to his mind. His eyes close letting the hint of breeze and the heated sun warm and sooth his body.

“Moses,” A breathless male voice said from nearby.

Moses’s eyes pops open looking finding a familiar looking man gazing at him and eyes starts to water. He takes a shaky step forward. “Sh-Shujaa.”

He runs into the taller man’s arms. His worn out body tremble with relief. His tears rolling down. He feels happy and safe.

He whimpers, “I miss you Shujaa.”  
  
“I miss you as well Moses,” Shujaa murmurs as a sudden tug on his tunic getting the two to look down at the small child smiling up at them shyly causing Moses’s heart to leap in his throat and teary eyes are watery.

Unknown to them a guard spies them in the distance embracing before scooping up the child. The guard’s face darkens feeling a shimmer of fear going throughout his body thinking of the Pharaoh’s reaction at his finding of the Slave Moses. He takes off at a fast run to the palace. He has to speak quickly or else the fear of the sharp tongue will make him change his mind. Upon arriving in the throne room, the guard finds an enraged Pharaoh Ramses sitting on his throne tapping his fingers on the golden arm scowling dangerously at him.

“Speak.”  
  
“Sire I have news for you about….your…” The guard stops uncertain what to call the Pharaoh’s toy.

“Slave,” Ramses snarls eyes narrowing. “What of it?”  
  
“He’s talking with another and in their arms, Sir.”

“WHAT?!  Fucking Ra’s sake MOSES,” Ramses roars that echoes in the room before getting to his feet heading out to drag his slave kicking and screaming back to the palace.

***********************

Moses laughter mix in with a sob as fresh tears fall. He’s happy to Shujaa again. He turns to look at the white-blond hair man as those ember-brown eyes soften gazing down at him so much like he child in his arms. The smile curls the corner of his mouth. The child’s soft giggles warms his heart.  To make it more sweeter and amusing when Shujaa gives a playful growl causing the sandy brown hair girl to laugh harder. She’s around six to seven years old and sticks her tongue out. Moses smiles feeling it a little strange after a while being a slave to Ramses having no reason to smile. He glance at Shujaa hopefully before looking at the girl than him again earning a nod. His smile widens looking at the child again meeting her ember-brown orbs.

 “Hello Sweetheart,” Moses murmurs rubbing his thumb on her cheek.

“Daddy,” the girl whimpers tightening her grips on Moses’s shirt snuggling closer missing him as her tears fall.

“My little Desert Princess,” Moses chokes kissing her forehead making her smile bit more. “Shujaa why aren’t you and Cleo aren’t with Abraham and the others?”

“I about to go but I couldn’t leave you behind. I wish to help you somehow other than it wouldn’t been fear for Cleo here not to grow up without you in her life.” Shujaa said gazing into the brown orbs. “I couldn’t bear it myself either.”  
  
“Shujaa…” Moses softly sighs heart skip a beat at the words before starting to hum a soft lullaby to the girl in his arms marveling how she grown since he last seen her.

Shujaa watches with awe gazing at dad and daughter rebonding again before his eyes. His smile drops into a frown knowing the child could be in danger. Even more son once the Pharaoh learns of her existence and the connection she has with Moses being his daughter. Well their daughter because of a drink that been brew by a special plant he two have while watching the sheep as his people and Tzipporah join for a time. They didn’t know that plant been best harvest during the winter solstice cause conception between both men and woman whether to change genders or able to bare children within the same sex relationship besides those couples having trouble to conceive children able to take it to help them bare a child.

His heart feels lighter seeing the smiles Moses gives are more real and ones he seen during the time in the deserts. He can see Moses running his hand through Cleo’s soft sandy locks and those ember-brown orbs looking at Moses with such love and trust in their depths. He would want to preserve this moment between his lover and their child.

“My Little Princess Cleopatra of the Winter Sands I’ve miss you so,” Moses murmurs rocking the girl in his arms making her give a soft sigh of contentment.

Soon he starts on the lullaby he would sing to her as she curls up closer against him feeling comforted by the warmth of his arms and his heartbeat.

“Winter sands cold to the touch under your footsteps. The River dances as the waves move along with your smile and laughter. My Cleopatra of the winter sands, I’m right here. So there is no need for you to be sad anymore. Let those tears drift away. Cleopatra of the Winter Sands….you have my love that is brought to me by you. I love you, I love you my daughter of the winter sands.”

“Love you daddy,” The girl murmurs with a yawn as her eyes begins to drift shut falling into a peaceful sleep.

“She’s finally sleeping,” Moses said softly glancing in the distance of the palace knowing he has to go back where his new life as a slave is slowly wearing down on him.

“Yeah,” the white-blond hair male said softly wondering how much time they have before being pulled away.

It didn’t stop the feeling of being watch that has the hairs back of their necks to rise up.

Standing in the shadows creeping closer in the alleyways of the buildings to make a closer look happens to be the figure of the reigning pharaoh with a few guards and a short cloak figure. His dark brown eyes narrows and hardens into slits. His hands clench by his side seeing the very smile he wish to see from Moses. It should be him that Moses directs it to and not that strange male or the brat in his arms. He lets a dangerous and ominous growl deep within his throat thinking of a punishment for this action. Maybe the whip or even tying the man up should be good. Only thing is Moses will just give a blank look doing nothing.

His temper rises as the stranger tells Moses he didn’t want to go somewhere and misses him. The Pharaoh scoffs at the words. A tiny part of his icy cold heart begins to ache. It goes ignore. He will make sure Moses understands his place. It’s the part where he sings the strange lullaby that he feels he’s reaching a breaking point.  
  
He steps from out of the shadows snarling, “Moses.”

Moses pales hearing the voice. He looks in the direction finding Ramses and eyes widen. He takes a step back instincts to run and take his daughter in a safe place. He feels Shujaa place a hand on his shoulder willing to pull Moses into a run. The actions the two makes cause Ramses’s temper to rise. He hates how the look of relief briefly appears and the obvious trust between the two.

“What do you want Ramses,” Moses questions feeling the strength Shujaa is giving him by being next to him.

“Come here,” Ramses orders waiting for Moses to walk towards him.

Moses frowns before shaking his head staying closer to Shujaa and runs a hand through Cleo’s sandy hair to keep her from stirring as the tension thickens in the air.

“Moses I’m ordering you to come here now” Ramses repeats as his temper goes higher.

Seeing Moses isn’t moving Ramses gives a cruel smile sending chills down the two men’s spines at the sight of it as he calls out, “Guards grab the man next to my slave as one take the child. I’ll deal with them later.

“No,” Moses cries being push aside as Shujaa is grab by the guards while one of the others takes hold of the child in a tight grip making bruises begin to form on her skin.

“Daddy,” She cries fearfully.

Moses about to lunge at the guard is soon grab by Ramses who whispers harshly in his ears, “Now Moses look what you made me do.”

“Daddy, Papa! Help me,” she cries tears streaming down her cherubic cheeks and the guard holding her tighten his grips on her wriggling body.

“Please let her go! Don’t hurt her,” Moses begs, trembling not fearing for himself but for his little girl as Shujaa has a helpless look from the guards holding him.

“Who is she to you? Who is her father,” Ramses purrs silkily glancing at the guard to pull a knife out on the child as a guilty look appears on the guard’s features hating to hurt the child. “Keep a strong grip on that thing!”  
  
“She’s not a thing!” Moses snaps kicking back to hit Ramses in the shin making him loose his grip enough for Moses to escape while he runs to the guard holding his daughter.   
  
He punches the guard not before a slight apologetic look towards Shujaa’s direction that shuts at him, “Moses take Cleo and run!”

Moses nods tears in his eyes. He goes through the crowds holding on to Cleo who stares over his shoulder seeing the mean Pharaoh chasing after them. Her small hands tighten their hold on Moses’s tunic fearing for her life.

“Everything will be okay,” Moses said hoping it would assure her while swerving in and out of the crowd hoping to lose Ramses.

“I’m scared Daddy,” she whimpers tearfully.

“I know baby,” he murmurs turning into an alley that will head out of the city near the river where they can rest in the brush until nightfall.

He skids to a stop seeing Ramses in front of him glaring at him. He bites his lip looking around see there is no escape routes. ‘Shit,’ he curses mentally as they are trap. He can spies more guards has join the chase.

“Please leave her alone. She has nothing to do with you. She’s only a child,” Moses pleads holding his daughter close.

Ramses looks at the child taking in her sandy brown hair has some white-blond locks mix in reminding him of the sands near the Nile River.

He snorts remarking with a disinterest expression, “She would be good as a harem girl for my heir.”

“Damn you fucking asshole,” Moses snarls feeling anger glaring at Ramses for saying such words.

Ramses walks to Moses as a cruel smile curls on his lips. He touches Moses’s cheek making him flinch at the touch which barely feels pain at the action. Moses curls in himself trying to shield the girl in his arms. He snorts at the pathetic action before pulling the child out of his grip making her scream in terror. He feels empower by the helplessness in those brown eyes as he glance back from the girl to him. ‘You’re mine to do as I please Moses,’ Ramses thought rather please with himself. He watch gleefully as the pleading look changes into anger which makes Moses more appeasing and livelier than he has been for the past few weeks after offering to be his slave.

“You would do anything to protect this street rat?” Ramses questions earing a curt nod as those beautiful brown eyes burn with anger, “Then head to back to the palace where you will pay for insolence. Do you understand Moses?”  
  
Moses nod yearning for Shujaa’s warmth as a small part wish for the old Ramses but not the pharaoh before him. He barely flinches apparently only nodding isn’t enough for the man as he wants him to respond with words.

“What will happen to Shujaa?” He asks monotone.

 

“That man you’re standing with? Have you been sucking his cock begging him to take you,” Ramses seethes feeling anger and jealousy burn in his stomach yanking on Moses’s hair making him hiss out in pain.

“At least he loves me!” Moses snaps only to be push hard against the wall as all the air been knock out of him and his heart aches hearing his daughter’s scream.

“Sir you are scaring the girl,” A young male voice tries to sound deeper making Ramses’s scowl deepen looking at the short cloak figure’s arrival.

“Take that child and place it in the prince’s chamber for his use,” Ramses snarls icily.

The young hooded cloak figure nods taking the child from the guard’s grip. He feels sadden for her fate while giving a dark look at Ramses who is too busy watching Moses to care. He turns on his heals moving quickly while he use the cloak to shield the girl as the guards begin to drag a tall white-blond hair man already beaten up in the front entrance while he goes through the servant’s one. He could hear some of the council cackle with glee of possible torture in the near future. He knows that the guards are most likely will be dismiss as the man be place in the dungeons until his fate been decided by the Pharaoh.

 

Far from prying eyes and nearing the Prince’s Chambers, the hooded figure pushes the door to enter the room before closing it behind him. A hand pushes the cowl back revealing a young boy’s face around the age of eleven years old. He glances at the girl in his arms making her stare wide eyes at him. He gives a softest of sighs before setting her on his bed.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly earning a blank stare as guilt stirs in his belly. “I’m the Royal Prince Amun but you can call me Phoenix”

“Cleopatra…Cleo,” the young girl whispers giving a small frown. “Didn’t you go away?”  
  
“Oh the rumors of my death,” the older boy snorts as a sad smile forms, “Sort of but the truth was I had an older brother that been the royal prince while I was the spare but he died instead of I though was close to it but the gods manage to save me….”

He shakes his head feeling his anger for his father’s stubborn nature rise but pushes it back down not wanting to scare the younger girl more than she already is. He sighs running a hand down his face.

“Are you hungry?” He asks hoping to be a good host not wanting to be a person to have a hostage in the case he’s in.

Cleo nods watching the older boy nod again. He walks to the door calling to a nearby servant asking for some food and drinks be sent to his room. He thanks them before closing the door finding himself worrying about the two men that has his father’s ire and anger direct at them.

 *************************

Still hold against the wall, Moses stares at Ramses with a blank mask fighting the rage building in his stomach. He continues looking as his hands are lift over his head in a tight grip.

“Who is that man and how do you know him,” Ramses snarls no longer able hold back his jealousy and anger.

“Shujaa, one of the Sheikhs of the Sand Nomads who I meet during the time been gone. He and his tribe came often to the one I stay with,” The wistful tone and blush on those cheeks anger Ramses as Moses falls into his memories causing the Pharaoh’s pride and anger rises into an inferno.

“You’re mine,” Ramses snarls making Moses to huff.

“Maybe but you will you ever change?” Moses whispers so soft that Ramses didn’t hear the words only to be brutally kissed.

His body forcefully submits to the harsh pleasure which his heart is lock tight and aching. Ramses’s hands dig into his skin making it painful. It’s worse than the normal angry sex Ramses forces upon him. He holds in his tongue as Ramses shreds off their clothes before anything else. Moses closes his eyes replaying the loving memories to hold back the harsh touches.

_***Flashback***_

_“Ticklish Moses,” The deep tenor voice whispers soothingly sending chills of delight down his spine while the hand trails his bare skin making Moses to laugh._

_The night air beautiful with a wonderful breeze the two friends to soon be lovers. Moses smiles bashfully up at Shujaa who been staying with the tribe as his people are helping bring more food to help. Fingers flexes nervously wanting to touch Shujaa who grins at him as his sneaky fingers tickles him making him laugh even harder._

_“Silly Moses,” The heated breath bows across his lips making his heart thump._  
  
“Shu,” Moses laughs smiling at the warm red-brown eyes.

_***Flashback ends***_

Ramses leave a trail of harsh kisses down Moses’s neck biting down to make the pain keen noises to grow louder. He feels Moses trembling underneath his touch. Moses feels conflicted. He wants Ramses of the old and kind one and then Shujaa that help put him together again. He turns his head aside not even looking as tears begins to roll down his cheeks. His mind going back into the memories.

_****Flashback***_

_“Oh Moses someone is here to see you,” the teasing tone in Tzipporah’s voice makes Moses look at her in confusion wondering what his sister like figure and friend is talking about._

_“Who?” He ask only to have a pair of hands covering his eyes follow by a kiss on his neck making his knees weaken._

_“That will be me,” the sly and playful male voice purrs in his ears holding a sinful promise making his heart skip a beat._

_“I’ll be going,” The woman remarks before the two men start their antics._

_Moses turns around finding the Desert Sheikh grinning at him._

_“Shujaa,” Moses laughs wrapping his arms around the taller man. “I miss you.”_  
  
“And I you,” Shujaa growls huskily making the pink hues grace Moses’s cheeks.  
  
He gently pushes the man into his tent until they land on his bedroom taking the tunic and loincloth out of the way before peppering kisses and worshipping the warm and lightly muscular body as snorts and giggles turns into heavy and appreciative moans.

" _Shu," Moses cries out laughing which soon turns into a throaty moan as the tongue flicks at his belly button._

_***Flashback Ends***_

Panting while the tears continues to trail down his cheeks, Moses tighten his close eyes feeling all blood head southward towards his achy erection capturing Ramses’s attention. A painful moan slip his lips as Ramses spread his legs open and hands wraps around the harden length.

“Such a damn slut begging to be filled with my cock,” Ramses snarls squeezing the weeping cock harder. “You aren’t going to come unless I give you permission.

Moses’s heart stricken knowing this is one of Ramses’s favorites how to torture him. It also brings that one time where Ramses gets so drunk that for a moment it’s like the old Ramses talking. It makes his conflicted heart to go different ways but it also makes it harder to keep the old memories at bay that night to the most current of how Ramses really is.

_***Flashback***_

_Drunk dark brown eyes almost seem soft and loving while the man comments, “Moses do you feel the same for me as I you? I can’t believe you decide to run and not even bother coming back? I needed you.”_

_Moses could only stare shellshock as the soft lips grazes his own. For a moment Moses let his heart to become open. He just listens as Ramses continues. “I’ve been a fool and... I l-"_

_Before he could finish Ramses falls fast asleep leaving Moses to stare. What did Ramses want to say? Of all times for him to knock out._

_Running a hand over his face, Moses whispers sadly, "I know I love you but…."_

_He stops letting a sigh out. He closes his eyes with a few tears roll down as he drifts to sleep hoping Ramses is the loving one and not the cold hearted Pharaoh."_

_-Following Morning-_

_Groaning from the hangover, Ramses scowls darkly at the body next to him. He hisses out, "What the fuck are you doing leaning against me."_

_Moses awaken curl up against Ramses's side heard the words feeling the hurt and a major fool. It’s now shatter into pieces and whatever feeling of reform only dies out again._

_Bowing his head, Moses mutters under his breath, "Sorry your royal assholeness."_

_"What was that?"_

_Moses stiffens hearing the silk tone following the words promising a lot of pain and torture He said louder, "Sorry, Master Ramses."_

_"Good," Ramses hisses sitting up as the sheets pools around his waist. "Go fetch me my breakfast worthless beast."_

_Moses nods slipping out of bed not even bother looking back. If he did he would have seen the sad yet loving look in the dark pools which holds some regret._

_***Flashback ends***_

"Moses snap out of the pathetic dreamland of yours," the cold tone feels like icy water landing on top of him makes Moses stare at the man on top of him.

"As you wish," Moses answers dully only to gasp as Ramses's tighten his grip on his aching cock.

"Now that's not the way you are supposed to say it," Ramses purrs with annoyance while he continues to ignore the pain in his heart.

"As you wish Master, Moses said with a bit of a sigh in it while looking away, “Please don't harm Shujaa or Cle-"

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure that brat will be a wonderful gift to my heir as a sleeping harem girl or possible bride if her blood isn't contaminated," Ramses comments dryly making Moses bite his tongue at the insult about his daughter. "Besides I don't see why you are so concern about the desert brat's safety."

Jaws tightening and feeling a bit weak, Moses gets up after Ramses gets off of him. His brown eyes darkens in anger as he punches Ramses in the eye snarling dangerously,  **"That's my daughter you are insulting, Pharaoh Ramses, son of the Late Asshole Seti!"**

Never before Ramses ever seen Moses this angry before and could only stare as the man before him continues with eyes blazing. "I don't give a damn what you say about me but when you say insulting things about my daughter than you will hear it. I may be your slave but listen here, asshole. I hope the gods rip you to shreds! You may have my body but never my heart!"

Moses turns on his heels leaving Ramses behind to take in what he said and done. Coming to one conclusion he has to apologize and hopefully confess his feelings may work. He stares after Moses until he's gone.

"I'm such a big asshole much like my father it seems," Ramses said to no one in particular.

Ramses closes his eyes heaving out a sigh feeling like a huge ass while leaning back on the cushions in one of his private rooms to think. The words Moses said rings in his ears.

" _That's my daughter you are insulting, Pharaoh Ramses, son of the Late Asshole Seti! I don't give a damn what you say about me but when you say insulting things about my daughter than you will hear it. I may be your slave but listen here, asshole. I hope the gods rip you to shreds! You may have my body but never my heart!"_

He truly screwed up that's what he knows for sure. By the glares he receives from the servants that Moses befriends and helps beats down on him. The guilt in his chest bothers him. That's not including seeing Moses who all but stormed down to the dungeons to make sure he's comfortable down there. Of course he didn't bother saying a word after coming back to the palace.

The sound of the door opens makes Ramses look up finding Moses walk in, a blank stone look appear on his face. He pulls out his clothes and then Ramses doing his job as a slave.

Looking at Ramses, Moses gives a cold monotone drawl, "Is there you need of this slave, Master?"

"Moses no," Ramses said wincing as the brown eyes harden into sharp glint of cold anger in their depths.

He tightens his jaw adding, "Moses I want to apologize….I do love you. I wasn't lying that first night even though it came out its true."

Snorting, Moses growls out, "Apology not expected. You can shove it up your ass! I did mean my words when you have my body but never my heart. I don't think I can love a cold hearted bastard."

With one last glare, Moses grabs some cushions dragging them to the other side of the room lying down with his back towards Ramses. Tears of frustration rolls down his cheeks. He wishes to know where his daughter is and if she is okay. At least Shujaa will be fine for a little while and he did made sure Moses promise not to do something rash. A tense silence overlaps them making it suffocating and stifling.

"Your…daughter is in the heir quarters that's near the gardens and mother's library, "Ramses said softly breaking the silence seeing Moses shift showing he heard him. Adding more softly with a bit more remorse in his voice, "I'm sorry Moses."

Moses didn't answer but relieve to have the information given to him. He will check on her as soon he gets the time and stay away from Ramses. He'll ask one of the servants if there is a servant room open and he'll move there. He doesn't think he can stay another moment in this man's presence more than he could right now.


End file.
